The present invention relates to a post puller which may be operated as a jack to provide great leverage for pulling posts or the like from the ground. More particularly it relates to a fence post puller adapted for lifting metal posts of the studded or plain T-type, angletype or U-shaped from the ground.
Metal fence posts often called "steel posts" are employed in many applications such as on farms, ranches, or construction sites for fences and along highways for signs, markers or snowfencing. They are relatively easy to install but sometimes need to be removed or repositioned. Removal or repositioning of the depth of a steel post is difficult without a post puller.
Various prybars and long handled jacks have been employed to lift fence posts out of the ground. Known fence post pullers tend to be large and clumsy or offer little mechanical advantage. One major problem with known fence post pullers is their inability to adequately grip a fence post. Slippage between the fence post puller and the post to be pulled can be dangerous or at the least very frustrating. Another disadvantage of known fence post pullers is the inability to attach to posts having an attached fence fabric such as barbed wire.